


the sweetest dream would never do

by alsoalsowik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, So be warned, and it's taken a big toll on his fam, but okay reiner is in the nhl, just him, so it's not that they're all hockey players, there's some comfort sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsoalsowik/pseuds/alsoalsowik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her bed is too empty. She can barely stand to sleep in it all alone, without Reiner beside her. And she can’t bear to let someone else into it. There’s never going to be anyone else for her. Reiner’s it. Dates don’t go well for her. Men ask her out, sure, but she either turns them down or doesn’t put much effort into dating them. All she wants is her husband back. But they’re over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetest dream would never do

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this was originally for jem on tumblr but hey there's not enough reiani on here so i figured i'd post it here too!

Rain beats down on the roof as Annie sits at the kitchen table, alone. She’s alone most of the time these days. The kids are upstairs asleep, and she feels like crying. How did her life wind up like this? She used to be hopeful, used to be optimistic and  _happy._ But it’s been nearly a year since she’s felt anything like that. Annie misses Reiner more than she’s willing to admit to anyone.

 

Their separation had been a mutual thing—no lawyers or sudden changes, just two people who had grown apart. Reiner’s time in the NHL was more trying than either of them had thought it’d be, what with all the away games and press conferences. But it was his  _dream._  He’d been talking about playing pro since high school, so how could Annie tell him he had to stop? Well. She didn’t. Now she wishes maybe she had.

 

Her bed is too empty. She can barely stand to sleep in it all alone, without Reiner beside her. And she can’t bear to let someone else into it. There’s never going to be anyone else for her. Reiner’s it. Dates don’t go well for her. Men ask her out, sure, but she either turns them down or doesn’t put much effort into dating them. All she wants is her husband back. But they’re over.

 

Tabloids have started running articles about their divorce; she doesn’t take the kids to the grocery store anymore. It’s not official yet, but Reiner’s lawyer contacted her a few weeks ago. It might happen, it might not. 

 

A knock at the door pulls Annie from her thoughts.

 

She gets up and grabs an umbrella from the chest in the hallway and heads for the front of the house. Mina’s supposed to be staying over for the weekend to give Annie a break from the kids, but she isn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow morning.

 

The sight that greets her when she pulls the heavy door open is enough to make her drop the umbrella on the floor.

 

“Reiner,” Annie breathes, barely above a whisper. He’s standing on the front porch, soaking wet. He looks just like she remembers from high school.

 

“Listen, Annie,” he starts, looking at her in her bathrobe and slippers like she’s the last woman on earth, “I fucked up. We shouldn’t have—  _I_  shouldn’t have left. Never. You and me, that’s all that’s ever mattered to me, Annie, but I got too caught up. The goddamned league got me all screwed up, made me fuckin’ forget you and our  _kids._  I’ll quit, I’ll do it and never look back if it means me and you and our babies again, okay? Just…I _know_  I fucked it all up and left and  _god,_  if I could go back— Things would be different.” He takes a breath. “I love you so damn much and I  _missed_  you like hell. Nothing, nothing in the whole world is more important to me than  _us._ ”

 

“Reiner…” she trails, moving closer to him. Annie’s almost too afraid to touch him, afraid that if she does, he’ll disappear and she’ll wake up in bed, alone. “You…You came back.”

 

“Always. Four strings of spaghetti and the moon, remember?”

 

When he says that, reminds her of that  _dumb_  thing they used to say, way back in high school, she loses it. Suddenly, she’s barreling into his chest, pushing both of them into the rain and pressing herself as close as she can get. “You  _idiot,_ ” she whispers against his lips. It’s been so long, but kissing Reiner is just as good as always. He cradles her head with his hands and then hoists her up into his arms, bridal style.

 

“What are you doing?” Annie gasps.

 

Reiner’s voice is husky when he speaks. “Taking you to bed.”

 

She kisses him hard after that. Eleven months of  _nothing_  but lonely nights and empty mornings has taken its toll on her. Annie needs him; she practically aches for it.

 

“Okay,” she breathes against him.  “Okay, yeah. Good.”

 

They barely make it inside the door before he’s pressing her against the wall of the foyer. Reiner nearly knocks their wedding picture off the wall in his haste to get his hands under her nightshirt. She moans brokenly when he finds her breasts, kneading and pinching just like he knows she likes. Annie’s lips find his neck and she scrapes her teeth against his skin.

 

“ _Fuck,_  Annie,” he curses, and then kisses her again. It’s slower this time, more intimate and searching. She’s missed this so much—Reiner all around her, holding her like she’s a precious gem, taking her apart and then putting her back together again like it’s nothing. “M’gonna make you feel good, okay? Gonna make up for…for not being here, for being a fuckin’ dick and not being here to take care of my wife.”

 

She can’t even answer before he’s hoisting her up higher, a firm grip on her thighs, and getting down on his knees.

 

“You good?” he asks, and it’s so him, so unbearably  _Reiner_  that she nearly cries. Annie nods and he shoots her a smirk, pushing her robe up around her waist. He pulls her panties down and presses his lips against the inside of her leg, sucks a harsh mark that leaves her panting, then gets going.

 

Annie nearly sobs when his mouth lands where she wants it. He knows how to work her like a fine instrument, plucking at her strings and pulling her apart with his tongue and— oh god, his fingers. “You…you’re still so  _good,_  oh fuck,” she pants. He hums against her in response, the feeling going right to her core.

 

It’s a good thing the kids and the baby are asleep, because Annie lets out a high pitched whine followed by a muffled  _fuck_  when Reiner sucks hard at her clit. His teeth just barely graze her and she’s done for, shuddering and crying out with more passion in her voice than’s been present for the past year. He keeps kissing and sucking until Annie twists herself away from him and drops to the floor, shaky.

 

“Fuckin’ missed that, babe,” he says, punctuated with a kiss.

 

“Yeah,” she agrees. She’s just leaning up against Reiner, her skin damp and sticky, when he throws her over his shoulder. Annie lets out a squeal and he smacks her ass. He hasn’t changed much in nearly twelve months. “What do you think you’re doing?” she laughs.

 

“Like I said, I’m taking you to bed. That was just…um, a  _pitstop._  Now I gotta fuck you, yeah?”

 

Annie giggles and bites at the taut skin of his back. On the way up the stairs to the master bedroom, they wind up nearly fucking at least twice. She has to remind him that the kids could wake up and find them humping like teenagers to get his hands out of her robe. He looks like a toddler about to throw a fit, but he perks up as soon as he spots the door to their room.

 

They barely make it in the room before Reiner’s on her, kissing her like it’s his last chance in the world and all but tearing her pajamas off. Annie almost protests, but then he’s yanking his jeans down and all words leave her. Her husband is  _hot._  They’ve been together for fourteen years and that fact hasn’t changed at all. “Okay. Bed. Now,” Annie practically  _commands._

 

“Yes, m’am,” Reiner says, tugging his boxers off and lying down in the middle of the bed. Annie sheds the rest of her clothes and climbs on top of him. He’s hard already—she’s always known he’s gotten off on making her come—and moans loudly when she strokes him from base to tip.

 

She’s always been good at this. It only takes a few minutes of Annie working over him, tongue just barely peeking out from behind her lips, for Reiner to push her away.

 

“Annie, babe, wanna come  _in_  you,” he mumbles, reaching for a condom. She bats his hand away from the drawer.

 

“S’okay. I’m on the pill again.”

 

At that, Reiner  _groans_  and pulls her so she’s straddling his hips. Figures, he’s always liked her on top.

 

When she sinks down on him, they both gasp. Annie’s eyes slam shut and she grips the sheets below her hard enough to rip them. At the first thrust upward of Reiner’s hips, his name leaves her lips in a scream.They move together like that for what feels like an eternity before she makes a plea for  _more._

 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Reiner breathes, then grips her hips and  _moves_  her. He thrusts up while pulling Annie down and it’s good that they have thick walls because there’s no way she can keep quiet at that. She can tell he’s getting close—the way he’s clenching his jaw is a dead giveaway all the way from when they were in high school. She snakes a hand down to rub at her clit, but Reiner grunts a  _don’t_  and does it himself.

 

It only takes a few thrusts after that for her to come, toes curling and whole body clenching at the feel of him inside her. Annie comes with Reiner’s name on her lips. He follows suit not long after, pulling her down for a kiss while his hips stutter and he lets his head fall limp against the pillow.

 

Annie climbs off of him and curls up on his chest. “I really missed you,” she whispers into the darkness.

 

“God, I missed you too. Every fucking day, I missed you.”

 

She takes in a shuddering breath and continues. “So much happened while you were gone. With the kids, with me, w-with everything.”

 

“Hey,” Reiner starts, “we can talk about everything in the morning, okay? Nothing’s gonna change tonight. I swear, I’ll still be here when you wake up. We’ll figure everything out then.”

 

“Okay. We should get some sleep. I have to get up in about three hours and feed Charlie, anyway.”

 

Reiner laughs. “What, did you get a dog or something?”

 

She turns away from him and hides her face in the pillow. “You…you were gone for almost a year, Reiner. But we’ll talk about it in the morning.”


End file.
